


Gift-wrapped

by theellibu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: sd_ldws, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/pseuds/theellibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Danny, what… is that one of your ties?” Steve asks, amused. Danny grins widely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift-wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 5 over at sd_ldws over on Livejournal. The prompt was ‘PWP’, ‘tie’, and up to 500 words.
> 
> There may still be a continuation of this since I’ve promised finduilas_clln some more porn. However, RL got in the way and I didn’t manage to finish it yet.

“You know,” Steve says, walking towards the bedroom, “I’ve been waiting to get you alone –“ He stops dead when he gets to the doorway, taking in the scene in front of him, eyes going wide.

“Happy birthday, babe,” Danny says, almost _purrs_ , eyes twinkling mischievously. He’s spread out on the bed, arms crossed behind his head, naked apart from a dark blue bow wrapped loosely around his half-hard dick.

Steve blinks, stepping closer to the bed.

“Danny, what… is that one of your ties?” Steve asks, amused. Danny grins widely.

“Well, it’s your birthday, and since you said that you haven’t a properly wrapped gift and whatnot in years, and I figured you’d very much enjoy ruining one of my ties…” He trails off, waving a hand before dropping it to his chest.

Steve swallows hard, laughter dying in his throat, as he watches Danny’s hand trail over his own chest, playing with his nipples before sliding lower.

“Steve.” Steve’s eyes snap back up at the sound of Danny’s voice, finding Danny looking back at him with dark eyes, biting his bottom lip.

“ _Steve_ ,” Danny repeats, voice low, as he grips his now fully erect cock, moaning softly. It’s like a hotwire to Steve’s own dick, straining against his shorts, and it spurs him into action. He drops to his knees next to the bed, hands going to Danny’s hips, pulling him sideways until he is kneeling between Danny’s spread legs.

Steve looks up at Danny, holding his gaze as his tongue slips out to lick the head of Danny’s dick. Danny groans loudly when Steve slides his lip lower, all the way down until his lips meet Danny’s fingers, still gripping his own erection tightly. Steve hums, setting up a fast rhythm that has Danny writhing and gasping within minutes.

Danny moves his hand from his dick to Steve’s head, allowing Steve to slide his mouth all the way down. He holds his head there for a moment, sucking hard, feeling the tie wrapped around the base of Danny’s cock turn damp with saliva as he buries his nose in the dark curls of Danny’s pubic hair. Steve lifts one hand to pull lightly at one end of the tie, the silky soft fabric sliding along Danny’s erection as Steve continues bobbing his head up and down, listening to Danny moan breathlessly.

Steve feels Danny’s hand tighten in his hair when he tugs gently at his balls, taking in Danny’s grunt as he presses one finger against that spot behind Danny’s balls, and a moment later Danny is coming with a loud shout, hips lifting off the bed as Steve draws back until he’s only got the head of Danny’s cock, sucking greedily.

Steve lets Danny’s dick slip from his mouth, one hand squeezing his own erection as he takes in the blissed-out look on Danny’s face.

He grabs the tie as he slides up Danny’s body, licking and biting along the way. They’re far from done here.


End file.
